


West Coast Change

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Kinda a crossover but I don't watch NCIS LA, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: sequel to Brother, Ellie leaves DC and 6 months later Nick shows up in LA
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	West Coast Change

West Coast Change

Ellie Bishop was a determined individual. So after she revealed her heart to Nick Torres, she waited a week and paid attention to what Nick did. He was colder than ever, and Ellie made using her last name and never stood close. 

About a week later, Nick paraded through with a Brunette and Red Head named Mindy and Roxie. They were junior agents and wore tight skirts. 

Ellie felt her heartbreak into tiny pieces. 

Ellie made her decision. And a month later, Ellie marched into a meeting with Gibbs and Director Vance about relocating. Director Vance informed her that Agent David and Agent Dinozzo were planning on coming back to NCIS, and Operations Manager Hetty Lange was requesting an analyst. Gibbs assured her that if she needed a break from DC, she would always have a job in DC. Ellie jumped at the plans. The next day Ellie came in early and said goodbye to the team and left a note for Nick. And Ellie took her 3 bags and caught an early flight to LA.

Moving across the country was exactly what she needed. The warm Cali sun brought life and fresh feeling to Ellie that she hadn’t felt since moving to DC. 

Ellie shot off a quick text to McGee, Jimmy, and Kasie and promised to facetime them later after she was settled. 

Ellie arrived at the NCIS LA headquarters with her three bags. She stepped inside and immediately was relieved as she gazed around the room. Spanish influences made the HQ seem homely and welcoming. Unlike the stark Orange walls from back home. Ellie smiled as she looked around at the desks and screens. 

“Ahem, Agent Bishop, I presume” A woman’s voice broke through her ruminations. Ellie turned and saw a short woman wearing spectacles. 

“Yes, Ellie Bishop. It’s nice to meet you” Ellie stuck out her hand, and shook the woman’s hand firmly.

“Hetty Lange, Operation Manager, You come highly recommended. Did you find your apartment comfortable?” Hetty asked.

“I was too excited and nervous, so I came here first,” Ellie admitted.

Hetty observed the young woman, when she got the call from the Director, that they had an analyst who needed a change, Hetty was expecting a tired desk jockey who was tired of orange. Not a young and attractive Agent who came with recommendations from Gibbs, Ducky, Agent Sloan, and the Director about a mile long. Apparently, Agent Bishop was an excellent agent. However, to leave her home in the fashion that Ellie did meant she was hiding something, and Hetty knew she would figure out what it was. 

“Right this way, Ms. Bishop, We run a tight ship around her. Be on time, or let us know if you can’t make it on time. Do not be unreachable. We are also much more lax on some things such as dress code, however, please don’t come into work carrying a surfboard and wet suit dripping wet.”

“Yo, Hetty, that was one time,” An man with curly blond man interrupted. 

“Right, babe, didn’t that happen last week?” The dark-haired woman asked, smacking the blond man in the arm.

“Alright, everyone listen up,” Hetty called, and the office stopped. “This is Eleanor Bishop from Gibb’s team who has just relocated to California. She will be our resident analyst and a field agent.” 

The office erupted in welcomes and hellos. 

Ellie blushed and ducked her head. She was not expecting this kind of welcome. 

Hetty then said, “Okay, everyone, back to work, please. Ms. Bishop, your desk is right here.” 

Ellie put her 3 bags, near the static desk and sat in her chair. Finally feeling like she was home. She was excited about new adventures and breathed. Ellie put her head on the desk.

“Hey, New girl, you okay?” Ellie popped her up and was approached by her team. 

The team of 3 men and one woman made introductions. Kensie, Deeks, Callen, and Sam. They explained how things work, and who they were and what experience they had. Ellie was surprised to hear that Deeks and Kensie were married; however, they seemed very professional at work.

Ellie learned very quickly that if she thought DC was fast, LA took speed to the fever pitch. After about 3 weeks on the job, and 5 explosions, Ellie watched as the medic sewed up forehead. She smiled, and for the first time in her life, someone wanted, cared, and needed her in ways that she had been missing. 

6 months later

Ellie Bishop had found her footing, weekly workouts with Odette, her new family at NCIS LA, took her seriously. Sam and Callen, and Deeks were her older brothers to protect her from inappropriate people who tried to hit on her, Kensie became her big sister and listened when missing Nick became too hard to breathe. 

Kasie, Jimmy, and McGee called weekly, and She called Gibbs once a month. 

Ellie was tanned from learning to surf from Deeks, strong than she ever been from working out with Sam and an even better shot from Kensie and Callen, helping her learn how to fire how powered weapons. 

Elie lived in a happiness bubble trying to forget Nick, which she couldn’t do, but she tried.

Except when she walked into the office and Immidediatly noted something was off. Ellie put her bag down and walked over to where Deek, Callen, and Kensie were talking, Ellie bidding them good morning and knew something was wrong. 

“Belle,” the nickname Sam gave her right after she arrived. “ DC is here.” Ellie smiled quickly when she saw Gibb’s walking down the staircase, right behind him was Nick. Ellie reconstructed her walls.

Gibbs smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. Apparently, Benham Parsa was in LA. As Gibbs and Hetty debriefed everyone on the stakeout, Ellie silently watched Nick. He looked good; however the dark circles were under his eyes. Ellie’s felt a pang of compassion and then also told her self she was stupid. 

Nick clenched his hands and unclenched his fists, it was his tell when he was worried. 

Ellie wanted to reach out, but her brain said to let him be uncomfortable. Ellie sided up to Sam. 

Sam watched Ellie out of the corner of his eye and nodded to Callen that Ellie seemed off. 

Hetty and Gibbs divided up the team, Callen, Sam, and Nick would go to the restaurant and wait for Parsa. While Ellie, Kensie, and Deeks went to protect the target. 

Sitting in the back of Deek’s truck, waiting in a beach parking lot watching surfers and family play on a sunny day.

“So, that’s Nick?” Deeks asked, watching everyone else. Kensie glared at her husband but waited. “The way you described him, I thought he would be taller.”

“So here is the big question.” Kensie jumped in, “Do you still have feelings for him?” Kensie looked at Ellie.

“Of course I do. Nick is light, and I’m a moth. But he also doesn’t want me to love him. He’s the reason I left,” Ellie said, watching the waves. 

Kensie looked at her spouse and didn’t comment. She felt like something will go down while Agent Torres. 

“Agent Torres couldn’t keep his eyes off of you,” Deeks mentioned. “It was like he was studying you. As if you were a threat. 

“I am. I am the one person who strips his defenses, and it is scary for him.” Ellie mentioned. 

Kensie glanced at Deeks, and Deeks frowned at the blonde in the back. The Case progressed, and it was a dead end. Parsa left, and everyone was frustrated about the terrorist leads going cold. 

Everyone was back at HQ was talking, and Ellie slipped out to watch the sunset and the waves. Nick being here as briefly as he was stirred up all the feelings that Ellie ran so desperately away from. 

She saw him in the corner of her eye, hovering like he always did. 

“What time is your flight?” Ellie didn’t want to show any emotions toward him. 

Nick came over to the beach wall close to the bench, which Ellie was sitting on but didn’t sit. Again hovering close. 

“Midnight,” Nick said simply, watching her, his brown eyes drilling into her. Ellie schooled her features and pulled the hood she was wearing. Effectively blocking the view of her neck, and the vein that she knew was pulsing. If her neck couldn’t be seen, then he can’t say she was lying. 

“Redeye. At least you can’t get breakfast before going into work,” Ellie commented, still avoiding his gaze. Nick was struck by how beautiful she was. California seemed to agree with her. And all those feelings he felt for her came rushing back when he saw her earlier, but the fear that she would get hurt. 

“Ellie, are we going to talk?” Nick ask.

“No, Nick, We are not going to talk. Because last time we talked, you decided for both of us that I was too weak to be with you. Then you proceeded to rip my heart out. So No, we are not going to talk because I am still in love with you. But until you stop being a coward and realize that I am a lot stronger than I look. And You are going back to DC tonight and dealing with this heartache because, for the last six months, I have been trying to fall out of love with you and been unsuccessful. The only thing that has helped is this team. They need me,” Ellie finally looked at him. There was a fire in her eyes that Nick hadn’t seen since when she was defending Ziva.

“I need you to Ellie. When you left, I felt like I can’t breathe.” Nick said.

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Because if we do this, I am all in. You are it for me. Whatever demons we face, we face together.” Ellie challenged. 

Nick looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

Ellie got up from her perch on the bench and jogged away from Nick. Nick grabbed her wrist, and Ellie, with lightning-quick reflexes, her palm connected with his cheek in a satisfying thwack. Nick released her hand. 

“Nick, when you can answer that question and look me in the eye and tell me you love me more than just a desk stapler that once’s it is gone, you miss it more.” Ellie felt tears fill her eyes and guilt of striking Nick but also needed to run from him. Run home to her tiny apartment send off a text to Kasie and Kensie and cry her eyes out.

Nick watched her leave feeling her strike, even though it stung, her words hurt more. But always truthful. Nick was scared. And that fear prevented him from starting anything with Ellie. Nick glanced back at sunset, and the warm colors seemed cold and sad.


End file.
